


Unpredictability

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aloeverashipping, Castelia City, F/M, Pre-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Hawes was not surprised to see who the famous Lenora Ramsey was in real life meant so much to her.</p>
<p>Aloeverashipping. Lenora X Hawes. Pre-BW. University Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictability

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some of the Lenora and Hawes interactions in Pokespe's BW arc, I was surprised to find that there is not a lot of fanfic for Lenora and Hawes. 
> 
> Just saying.

Even in her younger days, Lenora Ramsey had been surprising people. 

She usually did it with a little bit of everything; her appearance, her voice, her personality, her intellect. Sometimes, she didn’t live up to the image that people came up with in their minds when they were told about the brilliant woman hailing from Nacrene City. Other times, they assumed that a girl studying at Castelia University on a fully-paid scholarship would be a nerdy introvert, as opposed to the confident and outgoing woman that Lenora was.

She was quite used to being an unpredictable person by then.

Her university friends, classmates and dorm mates who she had befriended over time, looked at her with their brows raised when she told them who she had been fancying lately. They were all puzzled at the idea of anyone thinking that Hawes Henderson was handsome. 

Maybe no one ever pictured Lenora falling for a guy like Hawes. 

There was her; tall, brilliant, confident, a beautiful face with sea-green eyes surrounded by a stunning cloud of hair. And then there was him; bespectacled, scrawny, a status as one of the part-time library workers being his best identifier. 

Even with her friend’s disbelief at the idea of Hawes Henderson catching her eye, Lenora’s affection for him didn’t cease. Because there was something about him that Lenora found inviting. 

On the day they had met, she had been searching through the bookshelves of the university’s library during her second term, looking for a textbook about the prehistoric creatures of the Kantonian oceans. Lenora saw Hawes through a gap in the shelves, re-organizing returned books from a cart with a squeaky wheel. 

He was plain by most standards, but he often dressed himself cleanly, blazers and button-fronts every day. She couldn’t help but smile at him when their eyes locked together. 

Hawes seemed flustered when she looked at him, instantly fiddling with the collar of his pale green shirt. He looked happy to have someone look at him in the way that she did.

Lenora never forgot that day. She would never forget how she walked over to the other side of the bookshelf just to introduce herself to him. Of course, Hawes knew who she was. There were people all around Castelia University who spoke about the brilliant Lenora Ramsey, even if the words ranged from favourable to unfriendly.

Even with their first interaction being close to an epitome of  _ ‘meet cute,’ _ things between Lenora and Hawes officially started quite a while later, after weeks of noticing each other in the university’s library and smiling every time their eyes locked.

Lenora was beyond flattered when Hawes had asked her for coffee. But yet, she had to turn him down. Mainly because while coffee with him sounded beyond appealing, she preferred tea much more and knew a place around Castelia’s alleyways with a rooibos blend that she knew he would enjoy. 

Hawes was very happy when they headed out the door of the library that day.

Lenora didn’t fall in love with Hawes because things between her and him weren’t fast, they were more gradual. It wasn’t falling, it was more like walking, so much more simple and easy to do. 

Because she laughed at his science puns, found his dorkish charm one of the most charismatic things to ever exist, and felt like she could talk with him for hours about the history and origins of the Pokemon world. She listened to him when he told her about his life before coming to Castelia. He had been born in Kanto’s Pewter City, but his family moved to Mistralton in the west when he was 5. 

He had a Minccino at the time, an adorable little tyke who he called Willa and loved unconditionally. The fact that Willa got along with Lenora’s Lillipup, Vanessa, only made her more comfortable with him. 

Hawes was studying anthropology, but took archeology as a minor out of interest. The lecture hall for the archeology courses were often very full, and it frankly didn’t surprise him when Lenora claimed to have never seen him in that class.

There was something that Lenora couldn’t help but notice about Hawes. There was the fact that out of everyone Lenora Ramsey had ever met at Castelia University, Hawes Henderson didn’t look at her like she had surprised him. 

Because there were still people in the world that she lived in who were taken aback when they met her in real life. She knew that she deviated from the pre-assumed image people thought up of when they heard of a prodigious girl born in Nacrene City, who had left the place to study archeology on a fully-paid scholarship. 

There were always these subtle actions in their speech when Lenora met them in real life; like awkward handshakes or drawn out syllables in their speech. 

Then there were people who were more obvious in their actions, the ones who muttered dirty words about in the university hallways, or made fun of her hair, or even her name. Though, it was usually before they discovered that the swarthy woman attending the uni was the one who earned an entire scholarship through her own hard work and determination. 

The fact that Hawes was not surprised to see who the famous Lenora Ramsey was in real life meant so much to her. 

When she told him about how she was treated, on a night they had spent together hollered up in his apartment, Hawes didn’t tell her to simply ignore the comments and move on. Instead, put his hands on her face, holding her gently, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He placed another on her cheek before pulling her into a hug, holding her closely in a way that was beyond comforting. 

Hawes could never truly understand her, but he did what he could to try. He always validated her feelings, letting her talk and always opening up his ears so he could listen and learn. Hawes was good at learning, it was one of the things he did best. 

By her 4th year of university, Lenora knew that she loved him, she loved him as much as she ever could. Her heart banged in her chest when he looked at him, and when she let herself lay with him on his queen-sized bed, Lenora had never felt more happy in her life.

By her 5th year of university, the two had decided to move in with one another. They managed to find a well-sized flat around the west side of Castelia that was a bus ride away from the university campus. Around that time, they were both immensely busy, but they promised to make things work. 

Lenora commuted as sharply as ever to maximize the time she could spend at home with Hawes because she loved him. Hawes divided his time as equally as he could between working and studying so he could commit to Lenora because he loved her too.

By the 6th and final year of university, Lenora had started coming to the campus with something new and different about her. It was by then when she had decided to let Hawes place a metal band around her left ring finger, it was a sign that told the world that in a few months, Lenora would soon be changing her surname from Ramsey to Henderson. 

It definitely a bit of a shock to people when she showed them the ring and told them the news. But by now, Lenora was quite used to surprising people.

But even then so, it didn’t matter to Lenora what people thought about her and Hawes any more. What truly did matter was that Hawes made her the happiest person she could ever be, and for that, she would spend the rest of her life loving him back no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love coming up with backstories for characters. I haven't done so yet with a character that isn't a protagonist, so how did I do on my first try?


End file.
